Remembering
by kjevans0506
Summary: When Spencer wakes up from a nightmare and she texts Aria what happens? Oneshot, peaceful (Therefore not a lot of issue). Please leave a review to let me know what you want to see! KJ 3


**So I'm taking this one shot back a bit and before the forward five years. Bare with me, I'm not used to writing Pll fanfiction and have been running dry on ideas but I'm trying. ~KJ**

Spencer woke up, covered in sweat. She immediately grabbed for her phone and started dialing the familiar number. She stopped before she hit call when she saw the time. She instead opened the texting app and texted Aria.

 _You up?_

She looked around the room as she waited for Aria to text back.

 _ **I am now. What's up Spence? It's Midnight.**_

 _I know I'm sorry for waking you up…..can you come over?_

 _ **Why didn't you text Toby?**_

 _Just please? I'll tell you when you get here._

 _ **Spence you're scaring me...are you okay?**_

 _Yes? Please just come over?_

 _ **Okay I'm on my way.**_

Spencer sighed and threw the blankets off her legs. She got up and went downstairs, she decided to make a pot of coffee while she waited. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. Spencer took a deep breath and walked over to the door. She expected to see Aria but instead she saw her boyfriend. Spencer pulled open the door and tried to put on a smile.

"Hey Tobes. What are you doing here?" She said as if she'd just woken up, which in a way she had.

"Aria called me, she told me that you texted her to come over. She thought that I should instead." He paused waiting for a reaction. "She has a big test in the morning. And couldn't get out." Spencer leaned her forehead against the door and sighed.

"Of course, I forgot…" She looked back at him. "Come in." She moved so that he could easily step into the house. "I was making some coffee if you want some."

"No I'm fine, thanks." He leaned down to kiss her but she tilted her head down, so he ended up kissing her forehead instead. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she tried to smile, "I'm fine." She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "Just fine."

"No, you're not. Talk to me Spencer, I'm here for you." He put his hands on the back of her head. She looked up as a tear began to fall from her eye and roll onto her cheek before he wiped it away.

"I-I…" She pause trying to figure out what to say. "It's stupid, really." She reached up and wiped away the new tears forming.

"Spencer, talk to me." Toby almost pleaded.

"I was remembering…" Spencer said as she walked over to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup.

"Remembering? Remembering what?" Toby said following her.

"Are you sure you don't want a cup?" Spencer tried changing the subject.

"Spence, remembering what?" Toby repeated.

"The night A made me think you were dead." She replied quietly and quickly. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it.

"Spencer, that was so long ago. I'm not dead." Toby said walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm not dead." He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I know, and I would have known then if I had just looked under the helmet." She said taking a sip of the coffee.

"You were upset, it didn't even cross your mind. To tell you the truth I probably wouldn't think of it either. I'd be too devastated. You can't beat yourself up." Toby said taking the cup from her and setting it down. He turned her to face him.

"I know, but…" She trailed off.

"Hey, look at me." He said tilting her head up. "I love you."

She smiled faintly. "I love you too." He bent down and kissed her.

Spencer rolled over and saw Toby smiling at her when she opened her eyes. "Morning." She said, her voice groggy.

"Morning." He replied pushing back a strand of her long brown hair.

"What time is it?" She sat up seeing the sun's rays filling her room.

"Mm," He said sitting up and grabbing his phone, "seven," he heard her sigh, "thirty." She looked at him.

"Shit. Why didn't my alarm go off?" She mumbled to herself looking for her phone on the nightstand.

"Probably because you left it downstairs." Toby got up and opened the door. She ran past him and went down the stairs. "Well, okay." He followed her, grabbing his phone before shutting the door.

She was sitting on one of the stools by the island looking at her phone.

"Did you miss an important text?" He joked.

She held out her phone revealing a text from the notorious "A".

"Don't forget to lock your door. Someone could easily break in. -A." Toby read aloud. "What the hell?" He handed her her phone.

Spencer turned off her phone and excused herself to get ready for school. Toby waited for her on the couch until he heard keys jingling by the door, he got up and ran upstairs. Spencer was leaving her room when she saw him running down the hallway. She moved allowing him to come into her room and shut the door as quietly as possible.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Your, parents," He took deep breaths, "are, home." He finished as he sat on her bed.

"And I'm not allowed to have boys in my room." She stated. Then realizing added, "and I'm not allowed to have you over...shit." She said pacing quietly around the floor. "Are you sure it was my parents?"

"I heard keys and ran upstairs." He said finally catching his breath.

"So it could be them, or Melissa." She replied thinking aloud. She turned as she heard a knock on her door.

"Spencer? Are you up yet?" Melissa's voice called.

"Yeah." Spencer replied.

"Okay, well can I come in?" Her voice grew a bit impatient.

"Um…" Spencer paused looking at Toby. "Yeah, yeah come on in." She said after a moment. She looked at Toby. "Hopefully she doesn't care." She whispered.

"Oh, Toby's here." Melissa said, as if she were expecting it but trying to act surprised.

"Are Mom and Dad back too?" Spencer said, worry taking over her voice.

"No," Melissa replied her eyes barely flickering away from Toby. "They stopped by the office, something about grabbing some of the cases that had gathered while they were gone."

"Then I'll be leaving." Toby said, he stood up and kissed Spencer before leaving the room.

"Really Spencer?" Melissa looked at her while she put her things into her backpack. "If that had been Mom, or Dad, you not only would be in trouble for having a boy in your room, but with the door closed, and it being Toby Cavanaugh." She shook her head.

"What, like you haven't broken their rules on that."

"Not with a boy Mom and Dad didn't approve." She stated sitting on the corner of Spencer's bed.

"Really? Well what about the boy, oh what was his name, Da-" Spencer began before Melissa cut her off.

"That was different." Melissa hissed.

"How so?" Spencer crossed her arms over her chest.

"It just was." Melissa replied, clearly not wanting to discuss her ex.

"Whatever," Spencer sighed, "I have to get ready, so.." She made a gesture towards the door.

Without saying another word Melissa left the room, leaving the door wide open. Spencer whipped out her phone.

 _Don't leave yet, you're my ride._

 _ **I'm waiting in the truck, parked on the street, so hurry.**_

She smiled.

 _On my way._

She grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs two at a time. When she opened the door she felt the cool breeze hit her face and she smiled, she was ready for the day.

 **I know it was really crappy but I tried my best...Will post as soon as I get internet! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you want to see next. ~KJ 3**


End file.
